Hearth's Warming Eve
|featured = Windigos |song(s) = The Heart Carol}} Hearth's Warming Eve is the eleventh episode of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the thirty-seventh episode overall. In this episode, the Mane Six and Spike put on a play in Canterlot about the founding of Equestria.__TOC__ Production Episode number The episode initially showed up as number thirteen on Zap2it and the iTunes library. One of the show's layout artists suggested in an online forum that the episode might have been number thirteen in the season's production order, which would account for it being listed as the thirteenth episode in Zap2it's TV guide. Archived locally. In other media The plot of the Hearth's Warming Eve play partly overlaps with the story in the iOS storybook application My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle, Teacher for a Day. The storybook application came out three months before the episode. The episode was #9 in the We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Mare-a-thon, in the lead up to Hearts and Hooves Day. Summary Visit to Canterlot The episode starts with a shot of a snowy Ponyville and the six friends on a train on their way to Canterlot. Once they arrive, Twilight Sparkle expresses her delight at Canterlot at this time of year, with Rainbow Dash agreeing and wishing that it could be Hearth's Warming Eve every day. Scootaloo makes a cameo appearance, during a game of "I Spy". Next, the ponies are seen backstage preparing for the play that Princess Celestia asked them to perform. Fluttershy suffers from stage fright, which is not helped when Rarity tells her that hundreds, maybe thousands of ponies will be watching. Rainbow Dash, in contrast, thinks that the show should be all about her, since she's the star. Meanwhile, a window is open causing a cold wind to blow through backstage. Rarity asks Applejack to close the window, but Applejack chides Rainbow Dash about the true meaning of the play. Eventually, Spike comes to inform the ponies that curtain is in two minutes, while the argument over who should close the window continues. The Hearth's Warming Eve Pageant The episode features a play put up by the ponies in Canterlot for Hearth's Warming Eve. The cast and crew are as follows: *Spike as the narrator of the play. *Pinkie Pie as Chancellor Puddinghead, leader of the Earth pony tribe. *Applejack as Smart Cookie, Chancellor Puddinghead's secretary. *Rarity as Princess Platinum, the daughter of the Unicorn King who acts as his representative and by extension the leader of the unicorn pony tribe. *Twilight Sparkle as Clover the Clever, adviser to Princess Platinum. The character shares his name with Clever Clover, which is a G2 male Earth pony. *Rainbow Dash as Commander Hurricane, leader of the Pegasus pony tribe. *Fluttershy as Private Pansy, subordinate of Commander Hurricane. *"Amaranthine", "Charcoal Bakes", Dr. Hooves, "Dry Wheat", "Flurry", Lucky Clover, "Shady Daze", and "Soot Stain" as unspecified members of the Earth pony tribe. *Lemon Hearts, Lilac Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette, Sea Swirl, unicorn Shooting Star, "Written Script", S02E11 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, S02E11 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2, and S02E11 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #4 as unspecified members of the unicorn pony tribe. *Buddy, Cloud Kicker, Compass Star, Mane Moon, Orange Swirl, Rainbow Swoop, Rainbowshine, two gray-coated Pegasus royal guards, "Silver Script", Sprinkle Medley, Stormfeather, Sunshower Raindrops, Pegasus Twilight Sky, S02E11 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #1, and "Muggy Air" as unspecified members of the Pegasus pony tribe. *Berryshine, Cherry Berry, Cherry Fizzy, Derpy, Golden Harvest, Sassaflash, and "Sunstone" are present backstage but do not appear onstage. Spike - Narrator S2E11.png|Spike as the narrator. Pinkie Pie - Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Chancellor Puddinghead. Applejack as Smart Cookie S2E11.png|Applejack as Smart Cookie. Rarity - Princess Platinum S2E11.png|Rarity as Princess Platinum. Twilight - Clover the Clever S2E11.png|Twilight Sparkle as Clover the Clever. Rainbow Dash - Commander Hurricane S2E11.png|Rainbow Dash as Commander Hurricane. Fluttershy - Private Pansy S2E11.png|Fluttershy as Private Pansy. Lyra Heartstrings pageant costume ID S2E11.png|Lyra Heartstrings as a unicorn pony tribe member. Shooting Star unicorn 2 ID S2E11.png|Shooting Star as a unicorn pony tribe member. Stormfeather ID S2E11.png|Stormfeather as a Pegasus pony tribe member. Act one The ponies are then called on stage, and the play begins. The play is about the history of ponykind and how Equestria was founded. Spike narrates, providing an introduction. He explains that the Earth ponies grew food, and in payment for providing weather, the Pegasi demanded some of the food. The Unicorns also demanded payment for magically raising the sun and moon. None of the tribes cared what happened to each other. This fragile relationship continues until a large blizzard comes along causing a food shortage. Without any food, the leaders of each pony tribe meet up to discuss what to do. The meeting however goes poorly, as each of the leaders continues to argue with each other. After the assembly, three ghostly horses are shown overlooking the Earth below from a passage in the clouds; they are later identified as windigos. Each of the leaders returns to their second-in-command and explains that the meeting went poorly because the other leaders refused to cooperate. Smart Cookie then tells Chancellor Puddinghead that they are out of food, and Chancellor Puddinghead exclaims "I am just about to be brilliant!" She decides that they need to grow food somewhere else, and each leader comes to the conclusion that they must find new land to inhabit. Act two Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy fly through clouds, while Princess Platinum and Clover the Clever travel through a forest, and while Chancellor Puddinghead and Smart Cookie travel across a gem-encrusted mountainside. Each tribe leader finds their ideal land, and claims it for their tribe. Commander Hurricane names her land "Pegasopolis." Princess Platinum naming her land "Unicornia," and Chancellor Puddinghead naming her land "Earth" as a recommendation from Smart Cookie to replace her first choice of "Dirtville." They soon discover that each tribe has claimed the same land, and of course more arguments ensue about who gets to own the land. Commander Hurricane calls for a fight to the land, but each of the advisers votes for everyone to just calm down. Chancellor Puddinghead throws snowballs at Commander Hurricane and Princess Platinum, causing everyone to realize that the blizzard has once again returned. Act three To escape the blizzard, the ponies make their way into a cave. Once in the cave, they continue to argue over who gets what part of the cave. Due to their constant arguing, the windigos once again return, causing an ice blizzard, which freezes each of the leaders solid. Clover the Clever identifies the creatures, saying her mentor Star Swirl the Bearded taught her about them. The advisers, however, manage to hold good relations to each other, regardless of the different tribes they hail from. They deduce that the leaders' arguing is what caused all of this, and tell stories and sing, the songs of which became the carols that are still sung in Equestria today. With their continued display of friendship, Smart Cookie, Clover the Clever and Private Pansy manage to melt the ice surrounding their leaders and incinerate the windigos through the magic of the Fire of Friendship. In the end, all the tribes learn that the warmth of harmony and love to each other can conquer over the coldness of hatred and grief. After the leaders settle their differences, they all finally live in harmony with each other while founding the new land, Equestria. The ponies raise a banner bearing two Alicorns, which bear a resemblance to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, depicted flying with the Sun and Moon. At the end of the play, the cast and audience begin to sing a carol. Epilogue Once the play is over, backstage, Twilight concludes that the Princess chose them to perform the play because they exemplify what good friends are. They then notice that the window is still open (or open again), and then they all start arguing about who will close the window. However, when they hear a sound that sounds like the distant wail of a windigo, Rainbow Dash volunteers to close the window, without further argument. The episode ends with a shot of Canterlot with the same magical heart floating above it that broke the blizzard in the cave in the play. The Fire of Friendship The Fire of Friendship is a magical heart-shaped pink flame that does away with the windigos and their hate-fueled snowstorm. In the play featured in the episode, the three assistants to the pony tribe leaders manage to fight off the creatures by proclaiming that they don't hate each other after all. Clover the Clever, played by Twilight Sparkle in the play, magically produces a pink floating heart-shaped flame which melts the snow and disperses the windigos. Both Spike, as the narrator of the play, and the carol sung at the end of the performance, refer to a "Fire of Friendship." The term is capitalized in a set of lyrics posted by composer Daniel Ingram to his Facebook page. Quotes :Fluttershy: I'm so excited, I- I feel like shouting! (softly) Woo hoo! :Twilight Sparkle: I have an idea, let's play 'I spy with my little eye' as we walk! I'll go first. I spy... an eight foot candy cane. :Rainbow Dash: I spy a snowpony! :Pinkie Pie: I spy somepony eating a gingerbread house! :register kaching :Pinkie Pie: munching ...and it's me! :Applejack: It's a reenactment of the founding of Equestria. It's not the Rainbow Dash Show. :Rainbow Dash: Well it should be the Rainbow Dash Show! I'm the star! : : We're not making it snow! It must be the unicorns! They're doing it with their freaky magic! : : gasp How dare you! Unlike you Pegasi ruffians, we unicorns would never stoop to such a thing! H-m-ph! : : I beg your pardon? I am a princess! I won't be spoken to that way! : : Wouldn't it have been easier to use the door, Chancellor? : : Maybe for you, Smart Cookie. But I'' am a chancellor. I was elected because I know how to think outside the box. Which means echoey I can also think ''inside the chimney. Can you think inside a chimney? : : Oh my gosh. Hold on to your hooves— I am just about to be brilliant! : : (mutters) That'd be a first. : : Oh, this is simply taking forever. My hooves are killing me! How long have we been walking for? : : About five minutes, your highness. : : I got a newsflash for you, Cookie. The Earth is round. There is no up or down. : : I can see my future house from here! : : I proclaim this new land to be...Pegasopolis! : : I've never seen such jewels! This ruby is dazzling! This whole land is dazzling! I'm double dazzled! In the name of unicorns, I hereby dub this land Unicornia! : : In the name of Earth ponies, I think I'm gonna call this place...uh...'Dirtville'! : : How about 'Earth'? : : Earth! Congratulations to me for thinking of it. :Spike: accent Instead of beautiful, it was blizzardy. Instead of wonderful, it was wintry! Instead of spectacular, it was snow-tacular! Instead of– :Shoeshine: We get it! Move on! : : Earth ponies are numbskulls! : : Pegasi are brutes! : : Unicorns are snobs! : : Well, I don't hate you... I actually hate Commander Hurricane a lot more than I hate you guys. : and : giggling : : Actually, I don't really hate her, I just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really dislike her. :Windigo: wail :pause :Rainbow Dash: You know what? I got it. :All (minus Rainbow Dash): laughing Gallery References de:Großes Theater! es:La noche de los corazones cálidos it:Festa dell'Amicizia ja:メリーメリーキャンタロット ko:허츠 워밍 이브! pl:Wigilia Serdeczności pt:Noite da Lareira Calorosa pt-br:Noite da Lareira Calorosa ru:Канун Дня горящего очага (серия) Category:Events Category:Hearth's Warming-centered works Category:Featured articles